


Roger

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos is drunk once again, and Roger likes to make sure his rider gets home safe every night.</p><p>
  <em>Just a drabble idea my friend gave me :')</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drunknpylades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunknpylades/gifts).



Roger whinnied softly as he shook his head. Something was wrong. This wasn’t a normal night. Something was happening to Athos and Roger didn’t like it. He whinnied again, snorting as he trotted down the street; there it was.  
  
Yelling, fighting, swords clashing, and Athos being thrown out onto the street. Roger made a noise of distress, trotting quickly over to the drunken man, barely able to hold himself up. The man recognised Roger immediately, moving to cling to the horse. Roger stood tall, making sure that his rider had a good hold before he started walking down the street slowly, letting him stumble alongside him.  
  
_When was this a part of my job description?_  
  
Athos was babbling away about something, his words were incoherent; Roger wasn’t even sure if they were French. He snorted, making sure to walk at a pace his incapacitated rider could keep up with.  
  
“You always treated me well, Roger.”  
  
_Someone has to_.  
  
“You’re such a good horse.”  
  
_You treated me right ever since you got me.  
  
_ Athos hiccupped, drunkenly trying to get into the saddle. Roger moved across the street so Athos could use the overturned bucket to tug himself on to the leather. The horse was careful to trot, making sure that his rider didn’t overbalance.  
  
“See this _hiccup_ this is what I mean. You treat me good.”  
  
_You treat me with respect, why should I be any different.  
  
_ “I have no idea where I would be without you.”  
  
_Probably dead in a gutter.  
  
_ Athos fell silent. Roger whinnied. It was almost like his rider could hear him. Maybe he should be more careful. A hand stuttered as it patted his head, a thumb and forefinger finding Roger’s ear.  
  
“I love you buddy.”  
  
_I love you too you drunkard._  
  
“Gonna have to get you some more sugar cubes.”  
  
_You bet your sweet ass you have to._  
  
Athos fell silent, leaning against Roger’s neck. The soft snoring caught Roger’s hearing and the horse made his slow way back to the garrison, snorting and neighing quietly until stable boys came, carefully carrying a drunken Athos to his quarters.  
  
Roger gladly waited in his stable for someone to come care for him.


End file.
